


New Year's Eve

by iamertrash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, First Kiss, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, New Year's Eve, New York City, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, They love each other so much, im just soft for my boys and couldnt stop thinking about this yesterday so i had to write it, the writing isnt the best let me live, this is my first au sorry in advance if you hate it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamertrash/pseuds/iamertrash
Summary: New Year's Eve with Buck and Stevie.





	New Year's Eve

Bucky barges into their shared apartment and places a couple of bottles on the counter. ‘’Please don’t tell me you’ve sat on the couch all day’’ he sighs at Steve who’s sitting on their couch, still in his pajamas.

'’I’m afraid I have’’ Steve says. 

‘’well get off your ass dude, it’s new years eve!’’ Bucky says enthusiastically. ‘’I got us some booze and we’re gonna have loads of fun alright?’’.

‘’Ah i don’t know, I’m such a lightweight and you know that’’ Steve smiles at Bucky.

‘’That’s half the fun, watching you get drunk out of your mind’’ Bucky replies. Steve sighs.

‘’alright fine, but I don’t want to go out.’’ Steve says. ‘’that’s fine with me’’ Bucky smiles at him.

‘’You know what? Since you’re in your pajamas I might as well put mine on too’’. Steve laughs at him. ‘’Hurry up!’’.

-

A couple minutes later they’re sat on their couch with glasses of cheap but strong wine in their hands. Steve is already very tipsy but Bucky is relatively sober.

‘’Bucky, you’re my best friend’’ Steve says. ‘’I know Stevie, you’re mine too’’ Bucky smiles at him. 

‘’I love y-‘’ Steve says but he gets interrupted by the phone ringing. 

‘’I’ll get it’’ Bucky gets up to answer the phone. ‘’Hey Annette!’’ Bucky answers the phone enthusiastically. 

‘’I’m afraid I can’t come out tonight, I’ve got something, uh, more important to do’’ he says while glancing over to Steve. 

Steve looks away. 

‘’I’m sorry, I’ll join you some other time’’ Bucky hangs up the phone.

‘’you can go without me, I’ll be fine’’ Steve says when Bucky sits back down. 

‘’come on, what kind of friend would I be if I left my best friend alone on new years eve?’’. Steve smiles at him. 

‘’pass me the bottle will you?’’

-

A few hours pass and they’re both very drunk at this point. 

‘’how long till next year?’’ Bucky slurs. 

‘’10 minutes’’ Steve replies. ‘’wine is great Buck’’ Steve smiles.

‘’I know Stevie’’ Bucky laughs at him.

‘’you know, I still don’t understand why you didn’t go out with Annette and the other girls’’ Steve looks over at Bucky to find him smiling at him but looking away when their eyes meet.

‘’because no matter how many girls are there, you’re the only person who I truly want to be with’’ Bucky answers. 

Steve looks back at him but doesn’t say anything. 

‘’two minutes now’’ Bucky says to break the silence. Bucky moves a little bit closer to Steve on the couch.

‘’you know Steve, no matter how good the offer is, I’ll always choose you’’ he says sincerely while looking into Steve’s eyes. 

Steve smiles at him and moves his head closer. 

Bucky whispers ‘’ten, nine, eight’’. Steve joins in, ‘’seven, six, five, four, three, two, one’’. 

Bucky closes the gap between them and kisses Steve passionately. 

Steve cups Bucky’s face with his hands and melts into the kiss.

A few moments later Bucky pulls away. ‘’happy new year, Stevie’’. Steve smiles at him. 

‘’happy new year, Buck’’ he says and closes the gap once again.


End file.
